


Change In Direction

by damnmechanic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmechanic/pseuds/damnmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Armitage was nothing short of a shut-in. She never wanted to leave the house and instead worked on her never-ending work in progress novel, until her shitty friend indirectly brings her to a set of new friends and her life takes a vast change in direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change In Direction

The sound of swing music sung in her ears, a heavenly sound as she rested her feet at the bottom of the stool she’d been seated at for what seemed like forever. A perfectly groomed hand gripped the glass of whiskey, her red lips parting just slightly as she brought the glass up, a small sip of the cold drink tumbling down her throat, a cascade of icy liquid soothing the heat in her throat. Where the hell was Stacey? It had been fifteen minutes since her friend was supposed to show up. It wouldn’t have really been a big deal, but Lucy didn’t even want to be here. She’d much rather be at home, working on her book -- a cute little romance, but no, her friend had practically begged her to come out to meet her at this bar, and then showed her up. Rolling her eyes, the woman pulled out her wallet to pay for the drink she’d had tonight. Once the bill had been paid off, Lucy stepped onto the ground and off the stool, turning around and stumbling right into the person who had seemed to be walking right behind her. Her eyes slightly bulged in surprise and her lips managed to release a gasp before she stumbled backward, lower back colliding with the counter she’d been sitting at. “I am so sorry, ma’am. Are you alright?” Her brown eyes glanced down at the small, lanky man she’d crashed into. He had worry present in blue eyes as he spoke. “-- Ma’am?” She couldn’t quite bring herself to speak, and next he was off mumbling about how he’d wanted to make a girl go speechless, but that this wasn’t the way he’d planned to do so. Connecting words to her voice, Lucy shook her head. 

 

“I’m quite alright, thank you.. Are you?” Lucy had finally managed to make the words come out as she stepped away from the counter, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress as she looked down at the short man. His head turned and he gave a nod of his head, signaling he was just fine.

 

“Of course, ma’am. Just a bit disoriented, but I’ll be alright.” He glanced over at Lucy, a frown on his lips. “There must be a way for me to make it up to you. Let me walk you home? I was just on my way out.” She could feel herself blink a few times, comprehending the statement with a blank smile on her face as she eventually brought herself to nod. She saw no harm in it. It was always nice to have company while she walked home, right? And it wasn’t like the bar was a huge distance from her home, either. She could see the relieved smile on the man’s face as he buttoned up his coat. He didn’t think he’d hurt her that badly, did he? Lucy didn’t want him to feel bad about a simple mistake. Soon enough he turned around and extended his hand to her. “Steve -- Steve Rogers.” Her hand slid up to lock with his, giving a gentle shake.

 

“Lucy Armitage -- thank you for walking me home, Steve.” He gave a nod and led the way to the exit of the bar, she following him as her heels clicked on the ground. On the way home, Lucy took note that he was a true gentleman! He held every door open for her, kept up with polite conversation, and when they’d arrived to her home, he thanked her for letting her walk her home. “It was a pleasure, Steve -- I’d love to meet up with you again. Is there another time you’re available?” His face looked as if he was in thought, and Lucy could all but assume he was running through his schedule before the infamous light bulb look appeared on his face. 

 

“Yeah! My buddy, Buck and I are meeting for drinks on Wednesday. If you can come, it’d be.. lovely.” Lucy nodded. It wasn’t like she had a time-consuming job, really. If she had enough time to work on a novel, then she had the time to meet up with a new friend, something she hadn’t had in a while, for a few hours at the bar. 

 

“Yes, I shouldn’t be busy Wednesday. Should we say, seven in the evening?” Steve gave a sound of confirmation, shaking her hand one last time with a grin on his face. It seemed that he was more excited than she about the whole meetup.

 

“Sure. Wednesday at seven-- Buck’ll be so excited to meet you.” Lucy smiled, releasing her hand from his grip. She gave a wave before walking up the stairs to the entrance of her home, sparing one last smile at the sweet guy she’d had the pleasure of meeting out of a shitty situation. Opening the door, Lucy stepped inside and slowly shut the door behind her, kicking off her high heels with a smile. It was rare for her to make friends -- she was a bit too much of a shut in for any of that. The only reason she had Stacey was due to the fact she’d known her since they were kids, though Lucy was sure had they not been so close as tykes, Stacey wouldn’t even spare the introverted girl a second glance these days. Though that didn’t bother Lucy very much, she knew her friend was very much a social girl and Lucy would much rather be inside working on the novel -- which reminded her.. The woman hurriedly rushed to her bathroom, cleaning off the makeup on her face and slipping into some pyjamas resting on the counter before she headed into her small bedroom, a tiny grin on her face as she walked over to her desk, sliding into her velvety chair with ease. Adjusting herself and scooting in, Lucy picked up a rather large stack of papers and reading over the most recent few on top of the stack. 

Nodding comprehensively, she straightened the papers back up after reading and pulled out a blank sheet along with an ink black pen, uncapping the writing utensil and starting to write on the paper for what seemed like hours. Page after page was written and Lucy, it seemed, had been hit with a strike of inspiration as she wrote of her main character, Adaline, meeting a new friend, Tucker.

 

By the time she’d actually managed to finish the rather long chapter, it was eleven in the evening and Lucy was, to put it lightly, absolutely exhausted. Stacking her freshly written pages, lightly tanned hands delicately placed them on top of the large stack and she clipped them together with a paperclip. Standing up from the seat, she stretched her arms and arched her back, a yawn coming from her lips as she stared at her bed with droopy eyes. Taking a few steps, Lucy all but threw herself into the comfort of her bed, entangling herself in her heavy comforter and soft sheets, laying her head on a hard pillow, enjoying the toughness and support it provided her head. Shutting her eyes, the woman let her mind wander to thoughts of how Wednesday would go, what Steve was like, what his friend Bucky was like. Needless to say, she was excited and wouldn’t admit it but spent the night dreaming of their meeting on Wednesday.


End file.
